novistarzfandomcom-20200213-history
Mimi Merize
Mimi Merize is a Novi Star that was part of the original Super Novas line, along-side Vera Tabray. She was released during Christmas 2013. Personality Mimi is a mysterious girl known for being very secretive and sneaky; but it is unknown if this is out of discontent with others, or if she likes playing "mind-games" with them. She is very smart, in that she has never once revealed anything, and she has no problems with using her hypnotic abilities if needed or desired. She enjoys winning staring contest, which she does often, but she has a tendency to become quite dizzy or accidentally hyponotice herself. Due to this, she often tries to practice looking into a mirror without doing this. Her mission is also geared more towards herself then helping the Earth Girls, although it may imply her to be unsocial, rather then self-centered or uninterested. Appearance Mimi is a pure white Alien Girl with stripes of lavender all over her body. Her body shape is on the unique side, as she has very thin, long arms and legs. She has big, very dark blue eyes with big white spirals in each one, while her eyelashes appear to be normal, except for the two little dull purple leafy wisps attached to them. Over one eye Mimi wears a fancy black mask piece with white dots and stars all over it. Her lips are dark, dull pink. Mimi has a long antennae that appears to have a "melty" shape. Her hair is very long and pure white, with a single, thick glittering black streak through it. It is mostly worn down and straight, with long, straight cut bangs, but a small amount of it is pulled up. Mimi wears a black outfit with a diagonal piece of glittering purple ruffles going across the chest. The skirt is a few layered ruffle tutu of the same color. Her shoes are black heels with white on them. Pet Diz is Mimi's pet, a dark purple creature that resembles a cat with black and gold stripes on his stomach and inner ears. It has white and black striped eyes and numerous tails that appear to be scaley or tentacled. Like Mimi it has hypnotic designs around it's body. Merchandise *Super Novas Mimi doll comes with a fuchsia stand, black hairbrush, and Diz. Doll Differences This part of the page will list differences between the doll and the official artwork. *In general the doll's skin markings and colors seem much brighter. *The doll has glittery blue eyelashes without the feather ornaments. *The doll's bangs are not shaped like in the art. *The doll Mimi wears a dark indigo tulle-themed dress, instead of a dull purple one. Her dress also lacks the black sleeve on the left arm. Quotes Greetings Earthling…zerp di xi…Eh hem…My name is Mimi Merize, I’m here with my pet Diz and my eyes mesmerize—except sometimes I get dizzy! My mission is to use my hypnotic powers to reveal secrets. I’m secretive and sneaky and I always win staring contests. Just keep mirrors away from me—I accidentally hypnotize myself sometimes! Trivia *Mimi Merize's name is coined from "Mesmerize". *Mimi is one of the few Novi stars not interested in helping out earth girls. Gallery Mimi Merize.jpg tumblr_mnrtz4hDIx1s6p2feo1_500.jpg Mimi.jpg Category:Females Category:Novi stars Category:Super Novas Category:Characters Category:Aliens